juljrfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Coolest
Characters Present * Julius * Sheree (non-speaking) * Clancy * Worry Bear * Ping * Chachi (non-speaking) * Sandy Squid * The Puddle Twins * The Woozy Woozies * Sidney Millipede * Cookeat Shark * Hazel the Wonderful Summary There is a dance party coming up at Hazel's castle and Ping hears and thinks that only the coolest people will be there, making him wonder if he's cool, because he doesn't want anyone at the party to think she's just uncool. So with the help of Julius's latest inventions. Clancy and Worry Bear offer to help him by teaching him things they think are cool. Recap One windy day, Ping and Chachi are out taking a walk when they incidentally overhears The Woozy Woozies talking about the upcoming Dance Party tonight at Hazel's castle and they all say how cool it is and will be. They all are looking forward to it as Ping decides she wants to go to the Dance Party. But his eagerness soon turns into concern when the lime Woozy Woozy says that only cool people will be there. This makes Ping go ask Julius if she is cool, as he doesn't want anyone at the party thinking that she's just uncool. Julius have no clue how to tell him that she's cool or not, so he tells Clancy and Worry Bear try to compliment herself instead, only to fail misserably. But then they offer to make Ping the coolest ever, first by taking her clothes shopping. After Ping tries them on, she has trouble standing up in her low-heeled chinese sandals and Clancy then says that now she needs to learn how to talk cool. As the time goes by, Walden is growing a bit uncomfortable with this entire change, but still willing, Worry Bear now try to teach him how to dance cool. Ping then tries to spin, only to trip and fall into an tiny, dirty couch! She then considers trying to stop being cool and feels that this is a big mistake. But Clancy, Julius and Worry Bear convince him otherwise. Only for him to spin and again end up in a painful position... That night at the Party everyone is having fun dancing! They all stop when Ping then enters and thinks that so far he is cool since everyone is staring at him. He begins to show them how she dances, only to accidentally make a huge mess out of everything. Like knocking over people, messing up the party decorations, and messing up Cookeat Shark's famous Imagineberry-and-peanut butter lasagna. By now everyone is mad at him and they all say that she ruined everything and is A SNEAKY CRYING SUPERSTAR. In defeat and very ashamed, Ping leaves while taking off her outfit. Worry Bear, Clancy and Julius apologize for trying to teach herself how to be a superstar, to which he claims it wasn't their fault and he has to face reality, she A UNCOOL SNEAKY CRYING SUPERSTAR. Ping then sadly leaves as the party resumes. But they see that everyone is having problems, such as forgetting how to do a dance, or forgetting how to cool reparation. They need someone who is really smart! Ping is crying on the magic garden on his way home when Worry Bear come find him. He explain what happened and he happily returns. First he teaches The Puddle Twins how to dance the tambourine swing, then she teaches Sandy Squid to teach an child to be cool. The others compliment him and call her Miss Coolest (all of these are in a way of apologizing) and the party resumes. Now everyone is having a lot of fun! Ping then says that she learned that he was always cool, just by being herself... though Clancy tell herself if she don't forgot anything. She goes to wearing her outfit again, only to see them missing from the clean-up truck. She then sees Sheree wearing it, to which anyone gets mad again after her and says they calls herself Miss UNCOOL-SNEAKY CRYING, Ping says to the spectators Oh No, Here we Uncooly go again as the episode ends. Trivia *The music video for this episode references the opening when it shows a montage of Walden with his art, science, and reading.